Broken Moon
by Sushi1976
Summary: Ashley is trying to get through college, and finding her way through life. She finds her self intrigued by a new girl, but this girl is off limits. Will she go after the girl, or will she let this one go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was on my way to my second class of the day, I swear this program is going to take the best of me. I decided to stop in to grab a coffee before I has to class, I know I am going to need it. I looked down at my phone as I waited for my turn to come.

"Hey Ash, you coming to class today?" I nodded answering yes.

"I guess I should eh" I smirked, Jessie never went to class. She would get there, then walk out after first break"

As the line moved, I ordered my coffee. Of course the lady already knew my order since I lived off of coffee. I went back to staring at my phone, checking my messages that came in from my best friend. She lived a few hours away, and the only communication we do is text.

 **How is your day going? - K**

 **Meh, school lol - A**

 **Fun. Are you coming home this weekend? - K**

 **You already know the answer to that - A**

 **I know, I just figured I would ask. - K**

I put my phone in my pocket as I grabbed my coffee and headed to class. I always sat in the back, that way I could be on my laptop or cell phone. I didn't really do note taking, I mostly just played games on my phone. If I didn't do something I would proably fall asleep, most times the teacher is talking about something interesting and I can pay attention.

"Ask guess what!" fuck she can scare a person sometimes, Madison the gossip boy crazy girl. She is also one of my good friends.

"You met a boy, fell in love and now are running away together?" she laughed, but we all knew that was her dream.

" No, but that would be amazing" See told you. "Aiden is dating a new girl, but we found out that she already has a boyfriend"

"You stalked her?" My friends can go a little to far sometimes, well Madison can at lease.

"Of course!" She laughed along with Kelsey. Now Kelsey wasn't as crazy as Madison. You just didn't want to fuck with her, she would kick the shit out of you.

I met Kelsey and Madison outside in the smoker pit after the first day of college. We all have the same classes, and Alex lives in town like I do. Kelsey lives with her boyfriend out in the country. She throws a lot of parties since she lives away from town, and she has no neighbours.

The teacher was about to start class when Aiden walked in with I'm guessing his new girlfriend who apparently has a boyfriend. He smiled then came back to sit with us, along with his girl. When they finally sat down Aiden turned around to introduce us.

"Oh and this is Ashley"

"Hi Ashley" I nodded my head and went back to playing games on my phone, did I mention that a lot of people think I am an Asshole?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally the teacher let us go for a break, and I really needed a smoke. This program was really deep on emotions and there is only so much I can take. My friends went to go get food, or find a cute boy. Either way I was outside sitting down in the gazebo, looking at my phone. It was a habit of mine, I put novels on it so I could read everywhere I went. I looked up fro a moment to find Spencer just looking away from me soon as I made eye contact. I watched as she joined her friends, who were bitching about some essay. In class we found out she is a 3rd year, while we are all 1 years.

As I walked by I looked over at her to find she was very interested in what ever was on her phone at the time. I walked back into class, continuing on typing up my essay. This class was about how are environments growing up shaped us in the person we are today. I new why I was the way I am today, I didn't need to learn about it.

"Ash do you have any notes from Howard's class?" I nodded and handed them over to Tara. She was a very good student, and the only one who is working their ass off to be here.

"I will send the rest to you over facebook okay?" She nodded.

I logged into my facebook and went to send them to her when I noticed someone was looking at me. I looked up to find Spencer sitting on the desk looking at me, of course she looked away when I looked at her. I just smirked and went back to doing what I was doing. Once I sent them I got a message from Tara.

Thanks dude, I owe you.

No problem, let me know if you need anything else.

Will do...so Aiden new girl

What about her?

Apparently she has a boyfriend already? Why is chase with her then?

Go ask him, I have no clue

"Ashley, can you answer the question?" I looked up to read the question.

"We don't tell kids how to do things, we let them find out on their own"

"Why?"

"Because their human beings and have right to learn things on their own" She nodded.

"Thank you"

Teachers always think I'm not paying attention, but I am. I didn't mind this teacher, she was actually pretty cool. She grew up being the bad seed of her family, and prioved them wrong when she got her Masters in Child Psychology. She also is the one teacher who lets me just do what I do in class, knowing when it comes to projects I always do a good job.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over for a study session" Aiden whispered.

"Sure"

"Sounds fun" Alex rolled her eyes. "But I will come"

"Ashley, you coming" I gave him the look that states "Why the fuck are you asking me" I never studied with them.

"You never come with us Ash, please this one time?" I just shooked my head. "I got plans" That was a lie, and they knew it.

Its not that I didn't like hanging out with my friends, I just prefer to have my alone time. They continue talking about what they were doing, I noticed Spencer was looking shyer as they made more plans together. She finally looked over at me, and this time I looked away. I don't know why I did it, but it was a reaction I wasn't use to.

"Okay that's class everyone, have a good weekend" I grabbed my stuff and headed straight to my car. I wasn't going to stick around any longer, I has been there all day. As I reached my car my phone started to go off.

"Hey Kyla, I just got out of class" I put her on speaker as I started to drive towards my place.

"I thought this weekend I could maybe come see you, since you won't come see me." She was trying real hard, and I couldn't say no this time.

"Sure Ky, what day and time?" I turned in to my driveway, and found her staring right at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was thinking now" I gave her a hug.

"What if I had plans?"

"I would have just broken in and slept in your bed"

"Oh you would, in the bed I sleep with girls in?" she laughed.

"You don't bring girls back to your place, you find it weird" I laughed at how well she new me.

"True, but still. You could have called first" I put my stuff down on the island, and pulled out a beer.

"I did. You just got here to soon"

I wanted to ask her the question we both new I wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer. Instead I walked over to sit down beside her, and decided to ask about Keith.

"He is good, working a lot. The kids are growing up to fast, Hailey has a date next weekend"

"Keith freaking out?"

"No, he is taking it in a good way." She rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

"I missed your laugh Ash" I gave her a weak smile.


End file.
